I'm glad
by Sanai15
Summary: harrycedric if you must know then readnot very good at summaries


**Warnings**-There will be intense sex scenes in chapters if they do not interest you do not read them

This is a Harry Cedric fic I made it so that it takes place after Cedric dies. It made me sad that he had to die so I altered it. I hope you enjoy

Oh by the way the italicized

"CEDRIC, CEDRIC PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!" Harry wailed on Cedric Diggory's chest

_Cedric had died on me. Murdered by that damned Lord Voldemort. And I was helpless to anything about it. Why am I so helpless . . . .?_

", Dumbledore I'm going to attempt to bring Cedric back." Harry said very seriously

", Only a fool would try!" Dumbledore bellowed

_The thing about it was that I was a fool. I loved Cedric more than life itself. I couldn't just live like this knowing that he was just going to rot in hell. Cedric and I actually met in the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor._

"_, Not a bad place to take a bath." Cedric whispered in my ear_

_I looked at him confused, but still I went to the prefect's bathroom. I had convinced Myrtle to haunt the girl's bathroom so that I could have some time alone. But really. . . .inside my heart I wanted Cedric there with me. Surprisingly my wish came true. A seventeen-year old Cedric dipped into the tub next to me. _

"_, So have you found out what to do with your egg?" Cedric asked smiling_

"_, No not yet." I answered with a sigh_

"_, Why don't try opening it underwater." Diggory suggested_

_I looked at him dumbfounded so all along I was supposed to put it in the water and open it._

"_, Thanks." I said shortly to him._

_I took a breath and went under water. I opened the egg and a beautiful voice came from the egg. I don't know why but I looked over at Cedric he was erect. My face burned and I had my own erection. I came up and looked down in the water. Cedric started the conversation again._

"_, So have you found out what to do?" He asked with a smile that caused my erection to throb_

"_, I need to hold my breath underwater for an hour." I said half asking_

"_, You catch on quick Mr. Potter." Cedric voiced_

"_, Thanks." My cheeks went from a light pink to a fire house red_

_Then Cedric made his move. He began nipping at my neck. I wanted to say something to him but I was afraid he would stop if I did. _

"_, Cedric." I moaned his name stressing the last syllable on it_

_He was so experienced the way his hands rubbed me in the right spots. He kissed my neck then my lips. I opened my mouth giving him access, he took full advantage. He licked the roof of my mouth then my tongue. We parted and I stared into the darkness in his eyes._

"_, Harry I think I regret doing this. You don't like me this way do you."_

_I looked at him, why did he look hurt._

"_, Cedric you shouldn't regret this. . . ." I stopped ", I want this just as bad."_

_Cedric's face light up. He looked like Ron when he got his pet Scabbers back._

"_, Then you won't regret if I. . ."_

_I interrupted him._

"_, No."_

_Cedric didn't hesitate. He sucked on my neck gently and grabbed my cock. He bruised my neck slightly. He kissed my lips hungrily. I felt so useless, all I could do was let him work. I heard a noise but I was in a daze. I could only focus on the pleasure I was getting._

"_, HARRY!" the noise shouted_

"_, What?" I asked shocked_

"_, Are you ready?"_

"_, For what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows_

"_, For me."_

_I was taken aback by his words but I answered._

"_, Yes."_

_Cedric took his index finger and shoved it into my entrance. I winced at the newfound pain. It wasn't bad or good. It was neutral. Cedric put a second inside the pain wasn't as bad. The third finger really hurt and I jumped with pain._

"_, Are you okay Harry?" He asked_

"_, Fine, keep going."_

"_, Ok." Cedric said sounding unsure_

_Cedric slowly inserted his thick long cock into my entrance. It was like heaven, a short heated heaven._

_When we were done Cedric asked me a question that I was hoping he would ask me the whole time we were here._

"_, Harry I know we haven't known each other very long but I. . . .want. . . . you. . .t-to b-b-b-e mine." Cedric blushed madly his face turning redder than a beet._

_I hesitated with my answer. But I answered honestly, the answer I had wanted to give him since I first laid eyes on him._

"_, Yes." My answer was short and simple_

_Cedric looked so happy, I was happy that I was honest with myself. Cedric was overcome with joy and hugged me. _

"_, I feel so relieved, Harry." Cedric breathed into my hair._

"_, Glad I was able to help."_

", Dumbledore I can do it. I owe Cedric that much." Harry cried

", How do you plan to accomplish this." Cedric's father called

", I'm going to perform and ancient Latin magic. But," Harry looked down ", it'll cost me my life

Harry didn't wait for an answer. He recited the spell quickly

", Also sprax aloee cantora!" Harry chanted and a bolt of lightning came down and struck Harry.

", Quickly teachers grab my hand!" Dumbledore yelled and shoved his hand through the air.

Harry leaned down and met Cedric's lips with his own. The lightning surrounding Harry went to Cedric. Dumbledore's left hand grabbed Harry's all the teachers in a chain holding hands. Professor McGonagal held Dumbledore's right hand. A bolt of lightning passed through Dumbledore and all the teachers asl well. The air was stiffer than iron and the crowd was silent.

", . . . .You taste like strawberries ."

The crowd cheered, again not just for Harry, but for Cedric. This was a monumental moment no one ever wanted to forget this. Harry really was a great wizard he defeated Voldemort and performed a magic as advanced as that of Dumbledore's.

", Cedric. . . ." Harry collapsed on spot.

The crowd stopped cheering. Had Harry really given up his life for Cedric? Why would he do something like that? What did Cedric mean to Harry? Was he really that nice of a person? All of these questions went through the minds of everyone in the stands.

_", Yes that's the spot Harry. Ooooh." Cedric moaned_

_Cedric was receiving the best blowjob he had ever received. _

_", Alright Harry wrap your legs arond my waist." Cedric said anxiously_

_Harry did as he was told and wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist. Cedric inserted three fingers into Harry's entrance, he made a scissor like movement with his fingers._

_", Are you ready Harry." Cedric asked smiling_

_", Yea." Harry said with a competing smile._

_Cedric laughed at him._

_", Ok." he said_

_Cedric put Harry in the right position to reduce the pain. Cedric slowly slipped his enlongated member into Harry's prepared entrance. He began thrusting into Harry at a slow pace, speeding up the pace slowly. Cedric thrusted deeper into Harry until he began hitting his prostate. Cedrics and Harry's breath was hot. Harry buried his nails into Cedric's back. Screaming in pleasure._

_", Oh Cedric, yes, don't stop." _

_Harry's nail dug so deep he dre blood._

_", Harry." _

_Harry heard Cedric's voice_

_",Yes Cedric." Harry replied but Cedric didn't have one _

_", Harry." _

_Cedric's voice called again._

_", What!"_

_Cedric didn't say anything or stop shagging him._

_", Harry wake up!"_

_Harry's eyes popped open to see Cedric towering over him. Harry put on his glasses and looked around to see he was in the hospital wing. He felt the stickiness in his pants. _

_", You were moaning in your sleep." Cedric said with a laugh ", and you were calling out my name and panting." Cedric smiled ", I don't mind as long as the dreams are about me." He whispered to Harry then kissed him._


End file.
